The present invention relates to the game of golf, and in particular, relates to a device and method for practicing a putting stance and a putting stroke.
By maintaining a consistent putting stance, it has been found that the accuracy of a golfer's putt can be improved substantially. Typically, the ideal stance for a golfer is the stance which is most comfortable to him/her. An ideal stance therefore may vary from one golfer to the next, with some golfer's preferring a more open stance, while others prefer a more closed stance. Stances may also vary as a consequence of different golfer heights and shoulder widths. In order for a putting practice device to be most effective, it must therefore be adjustable to suit the ideal stance of the golfer and, in addition, should help train the golfer to use his/her ideal stance consistently.
It has further been found that lateral motion (motion perpendicular to the desired trajectory of the ball and parallel to the ground), if present in a putting stroke during impact with the ball, may cause the ball to diverge from the golfer's intended trajectory. To avoid this, a golfer's putting stroke should contain no lateral motion. In this regard, it follows that a putting practice device should train the golfer to consistently use a putting stroke free of lateral motion.
With regard to prior art devices, U.S. Pat. No. 4,871,175 to Levin et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,718 to Cachola are representative of existing golf training devices.
Specifically, the '718 patent discloses a golf stance and swing practice device comprising three elongated flat strips of material pivotally attached to one another and adjustable to form an I-configuration. The I-configuration is adjustable in height and is also adjustable angularly for a "draw" or "fade" shot. In use, the device is laid flat on the ground and is adjusted according to the desired shot pattern. For full-swing practice, the golf ball is placed just above the top of "I" while the golfer's feet are positioned just below the base of the "I" at a predetermined distance from one another, the distance separating the golfer's feet being measured using indices at the base of the "I". If instead of full-swing practice, putting practice is desired, the patent teaches placing the ball between the top of the "I" and the base of the "I" and setting all angles at 90.degree..
The '175 provides a similar I-shaped arrangement for full-swing practice, but makes no mention of its use for putting practice. Specifically, the device comprises two separate subassemblies joined together by a sleeve to form the desired I-shape.
Examples of commercially available putting practice devices include the "ON-TRAC PUTTING SYSTEM" as well as the "PING STROKE-IN" putting device.
The "ON-TRAC PUTTING SYSTEM" comprises a T-square mounted by rubber band to a putter, and a wooden board which engages the T-square to keep the face of the putter perpendicular to the direction of the putting stroke. The "PING STROKE-IN" device, on the other hand, comprises an angled metal wall attached to a piece of "ASTROTURF". In use, these devices prevent the golfer from using a lateral motion during his/her stroke. Neither device, however, provides a means for training the golfer to use a consistent stance.